Don't Speak
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: AU An angsty look at Kori and Dick's relationship. Kori figures out that it is time to move on as Dick is always with Rachel and not her......plz review!


**Thanks for everyone who reviewed my chapter story Between Enemies, Loves and Best Friends. I updated chp6 for all the those who didn't know...This will be an oneshot between Raven-?-Starfire AU. Please read and review...**

Don't Speak

"Kori please talk to me!" I ran into the rain unable to hear anyone's cry to me. I just wanted to run and run, away from the two that I thought were my best friends. I don't want him to speak to me. I don't want to hear his voice ever again. He hurt me and the least thing he wants me to do is to listen to him. I don't want to, I have no reason to. He is hanging out with her way more than he hangs out with me these days.

_**You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know **_

"KORI KORI LISTEN TO ME!" He ran up to me a bit too eagerly I must say and took grasp of my shoulders. I turned around and saw him standing there, his jet-black locks straightened out by the rain, his sapphire eyes trying to look into my tearstained emerald eyes.

"Kori please look at me," he tried ever so desperately to talk to me. I just turned around and let my tears run slowly down my cheek. Did I really want to talk to him again?

"Don't speak," that's all I said, "I don't want to hear another word. I don't want to hear anything from you saying why you are with Rachel more than me."

_**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining   
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

I brushed past him and kept on running. All the good memories we had is flushing through my head. The day when we went to the park, amusement park I mean. The day where he fed me cotton candy on top of the Ferris Wheel. The day where we kissed. The day when we said...I love you...

I remember the day I almost got raped by the thugs who were stalking me ever since our date. I had insisted that I have a walk home as it was a nice night. A peaceful night, I thought. But it was a far from peaceful night. I got cut and burnt and kissed and abused. I was going to get raped. But you were there...you were there to save me...you were there to be my knight in shining armour.

_**Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether   
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry **_

I see him still running towards me still the same stubborn dick I also knew. Once again he had caught to me and said, "Kori please listen to me. The only reason why I was hanging out with Rachel was because she was recovering from her father's abuse. Wouldn't you have done the same thing? She's like a sister to me, nothing more. Why don't you understand me?"

Tsk, did he really think I would understand that? I mean he stays with her like she was his girlfriend, not me. "DON'T SPEAK ANOTHER WORD! It hurts me to listen to you trying to explain what is going on between us but no! You have betrayed me! I don't need your reasons why you are hanging out with her and not me. We can't keep on going on like this. I'm sorry..."

_**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we

"Kori..." It hurts me the my fullest when he says my name is such pain. Why did it have to end this way? Why? Why? Why! Why did it have to end this way? Why did Rachel's dad have to abuse her? Why did he have to be such the good friend to her? Why did he have to hurt me this way?

"It's all ending. I have to stop thinking that we were ever together. We can't be together. We just can't..." I turned away letting the tears fall me once more, much more harder this time. I can't handle it...

_**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining**_

"Kori I can't do this. I love you and only you! Why don't you understand? Rachel is just a friend, a friend, our friend, a sister who needs my support. Why can't you understand?" he exclaimed and sobbed while breaking down onto the floor into a fit. "WHY! WHY!"

I hate to see him this way. Why can't things go back to the way they used to? Why did he have to help her? Wasn't there Gar? Wasn't there Vic? Wasn't there Roy? Wasn't there Garth? Wasn't there Xavier? Why him?

"I know what you are saying but stop. Don't tell me anything more because it..." I bit my lip as I looked up into the now clearing blue sky with the sun finally coming out, "hurts..." I took a look back at my boyfriend who was crying his eyes out as I tried to control myself. It was a time to move on. It was a time to understand that nothing can last forever...

"Goodbye Richard John Grayson...I will always love you...Always..." I walked into the sunset knowing that nothing can stop my love for him, even if he isn't there to comfort me, caress me, hold me...

_**Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'   
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**_

**Yeah Yeah Yeah I know...Pretty angsty...whatever! Please review and tell me some tips on how I should improve on writing songfics...**

**BYE! **

**I will be updating Between Enemies, Loves and Best Friends soon!_  
_**


End file.
